


Change me

by RipSoul



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Like really slow, M/M, Multi, Niall is older than Liam tho, Niam - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, THEY ALL ARE VERY OC SO, The author is very bad at writing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipSoul/pseuds/RipSoul
Summary: Niall was the new and foreign kid until he wasn't.





	1. Niall.

**Author's Note:**

> So I used to be obsessed with One Direction, like bad. I grow up listening to them (not only that I literally lived for them) and I truly believe they saved my life. It’s been three years since the undefined hiatus and I honestly just broke that string (I grow up, I needed to find a job, go to Uni, blah, blah, blah) but, I been having severe depression once again and I just find comfort in them, so that’s why I wrote this story, it’s not going to be good, I write horrible and it doesn’t help that I’m not a native English speaker. It’s going to be sad and I’m mostly venting but if someone enjoys it then I’m happy.

High School can be either the best or worst times of your life. You have to be this specific kind of person to actually have a good time, you are too extrovert? You become annoying. You are too introvert? You become the weirdo. Have weird habits and likings? You can either be the most interesting person or people just avoid you like the plague. High School is hard whatever side you watch it.

For Niall it was kind of lame.

He had friends don’t get me wrong, just he preferred to not be with them all the time. Why? He never felt they were his real friends.

Listen, Niall was a foreign student, his parents did anything possible to obtain him a student visa, they even bought him a flat and sent money every week-yes, he lived alone at sixteen, how he did that? Apparently he has an aunt here but she couldn’t take care of him so they only put her name as his legal guardian, super illegal. He came in the middle of sophomore year, literally when everybody had already made their friends and groups. He came to a place where everybody knew everybody. It was harder to even talk to one person not used to be the once to initiate conversation ever. All his friends back in Mullingar? They approach him first. So he was there alone in his first day, he being the most paradoxical person alive; sat all the way to the back, dress all in black and talking to nobody. Of course no one would approach him; he had this ‘don’t even look at me’ vibe that everybody respected even though the thing he wanted the most is to people to talk to him.

So first day went by, he ate alone in the library and walked home after the day was done. He hoped that tomorrow would be better but to his disdain the rest of the year went like that.

So… education system, am I right? It sucks.

After the first month the counselor called him and told him that he would have to stay another year because not all his credits went through. Brilliant. So he basically would have two junior years to go through. He wanted to get back to Ireland so bad but his parent worked so hard to send him here.

Around his first junior year he met Yudah-I know, weird name- at his art class, he, he is the most extrovert and happy person he ever met, it was almost overwhelming how of a good bloke he is. He sat beside him and started to ask all this questions about him; where are you from? What do you like to do in the evenings? How do you spell your name? (Both asked the same thing) How old are you? How long have you been here? And the question that literally made his life a little better: Do you wanna sit with us? He was _ecstatic_, he felt he might just burst in giggles here and there but he had to keep his façade and answered with a dry ‘sure’.

Yudah took him to his table-exactly in the middle of the canteen or well ‘cafeteria’- and introduced him to all his friends, and I say all because there were like ten people there. He felt that maybe he would be good after this and it was, at least two years. He still didn’t spoke and usually he sat with them listening to their conversations and enjoying lunch. It was fine until his senior year came.

Senior year it’s supposed to be fun right? The schools make all this activities for their last year, you got all that cliché stuff; Senior Skip Day, Senior Sunrise, Senior Prank Day, Senior Week … teachers are more layback-or least most of them- and you are just counting the days until graduation, well better say prom.

The thing was… his friends graduated last year and he was all alone once again. If he had a hard time making friends when he first arrived now it would be triple of that. Nobody needed new friends; they already had three years to make them. He was alone again. He did the exact same thing he did in his first day and keep it for a month. He didn’t know anybody from his classes and a lot of them were a little taken back when they discover he was a year older. People thought he was scary and so he started to become that, scary.

Yudah and friends stopped hanging out with him-not that they ever did outside the school ground- and it hurt a lot but he managed. Now he was fully taking in the ‘don’t even look at me’ vibe. Nobody dared to come closer to him, group projects were the best, everybody was so afraid of him that they usually did the work for him. Since he was already over eighteen it was legal to him to smoke, so he started to do that exactly, not giving two fucks if his classmates saw him. He had been working part time at the cinema and saved enough to buy a car. He became the definition of ‘bad boy’ and silly enough he started to become quite popular.

Nobody was his friend though.

Until in late October a kid from England was transferred.

Of course people already knew he was Irish-some still believed he was Scottish which was kind of offensive in a way? - And people just assumed they would be great friends. Thing was Niall didn’t like him at all. Too quiet, too shy, too similar to himself when he first arrived. He worked hard to make a new appearance for himself and a new kid wasn’t going to ruin that. The problem was everybody was in disagreement with him, teachers often put them together and what a surprise! He got him in almost every period he had. He was going crazy.

His name is Liam, Liam Payne. Yes, the lad introduced himself like that to him. He wanted to die.

He was like a fucking lost dog, always behind him and trying his best to be friends, it was exhausting.

When he went under the stadium grades to take a smoke, Liam always followed him. After two weeks he finally gave up trying to make him talk; Liam always just sat there rambling about his life in England not caring if Niall totally ignored him, he would just babble and babble and babble. Niall knew he was being a donkey but he didn’t want to lose what he had gained over the months.

One Thursday he was about to leave school making a quick pit stop at the old stadium lockers. Nobody went there since a kid fell off and broke his neck years ago, or at least that’s what people say. He was taking a piss when he heard crying and a shower running, he was about to shit bricks but then he cop op and went to see what was happening. And there he was, under the shower totally drenched crying his eyes out. Niall didn’t bother to be quiet so Liam just looked up as soon as he was in front of him. His eyes and nose were red; he was trembling under the cold water and was sniffing. He looked so broken and sad that it hurt Niall’s heart.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m s-sorry” he made an attempt to get up but he fell to his ass. His face turned into pain and he was embracing himself.

“You look pathetic, come in here, let me help ye” even though Liam resisted Niall still dragged him. “What happen to ya?”

“Nothing”

“Blarney, c’mon spit it” he made Liam sat at the bench. He didn’t even look at him; too busy playing with his fingers.

“It’s really nothing, don’t worry about it” Niall stood there, glaring at him intensely until he finally let out a sight.

“If you say so” he turned a grabbed his bag “c’mon, I’ll take you home” he searched for his keys and pack of cigarettes.

“It’s really not necessary, I can walk there” he sounded like he was panicking already shaking his head not doing any intent to get up.

“Listen, kid. I’m offering to take you home knowing very fokin’ well you’ll ruin my car so get your arse up and leg it” he started to walk to the exit, it took Liam two seconds to move but he still followed him.

They walked across the stadium, the fake grass felt like cold pavement and it was freezing. Niall lighted a cigarette not caring that they still were in school territory. Liam was turning literally blue and was shivering so hard that it was way too noticeable. Niall suddenly stopped making Liam trip and almost fall. Niall groaned then cursed taking off his baggy jacket.

“Put it on”

“B-but it’s freezing, I-I’m fine”

“I didn’t fokin’ ask ye” Liam looked at him with wide eyes before taking off his drenched jacket and substitute it with the older’s. He wasn’t going to lie, he was so cold he should be shivering but he fought it besides the fag helped him ignore the cold.

When they finally got to the car park he showed the way to his car to Liam. Liam had his mouth slightly agape at the sight of the beautiful black Mustang in front of him-it was old but it worked so Niall didn’t complain. Niall unlocked the car, dropped and stepped on the cigarette bug and entered in the pilot side. Liam stood there for another second before opening the door of the co-pilot side and entering the car. He made a face at the smell of the car but tried to hide it. It smelled like tobacco and cologne.

“Alright, tell the way”

“I-I really don’t want to go home” he said with a small voice. Niall sighted.

“Why?”

“Cause” Niall groaned at that.

“Well I have shit to do so where do I drop you off?” he looked at him angrily. What was this kid thinking?

“The park’s fine”

“With this cold?” he said sarcastically.

“I mean, yeah” he shrugged hugging his arms looking at the window.

“You are coming with me” he started the car violently and put it on reverse. Liam’s eyes went wide.

“N-No! I’m really fine, you don’t have to”

“It’s cold, yer soaking wet and you don’t have anywhere to go” he counted with his fingers while doing a left turn. “You’ve been over my arse since you got here and now you want to leave me alone? Don’t think so” He tried to complain but just a glare from the Irish got him quiet.

He drove to his flat-not a long drive to be honest at most five minutes. Liam was playing with his fingers looking at the window watching the houses pass. They got into a red light and Niall turned to face him, Liam felt him but decided to just continue to look at the window. He looked so fragile, his skin pale but his cheeks, nose and eyes were all red, his ears too. His hair was still wet and he could see shivers going through his body. He also noted that his lip was busted and starting to swell. What the hell? Was that a bruise in his jaw too?

“What happened to your...” a car honked repeatedly behind him. He quickly advanced while Liam flinched violently. “fokin’ hell!” Liam chuckled at that; his eyes got smaller, cute. “Oh it’s funny ta ye? I’m glad” he let out a small laugh as well only to cut it off at the instant. They weren’t friends for Christ’s sake.

When they finally got to the garage he made sure to secure his car and drag Liam to his place. Fumbling with his keys he finally was able to open the door pushing Liam first and then himself shutting the door quickly. They heard paws on the tile and huffing. Liam was soon tackled by a beautiful dog. A huge dog actually.

“Oh my god! You have a dog!” he ended up the floor being licked by the huge beast.

“Rocky, down! Down I said!” Rocky just turned to his owner and tackle him as well “Jeysus, Rocky stop it’s getting into my mouth! What a good guardian dog you are, snogging the stranger already” Rocky calmed a little bit and Niall was able to stand brushing his clothes.

“Stay here and don’t seat on the couch I don’t want ye to ruin it” and he disappeared trough the hall. Liam stayed seated in the floor; Rocky followed his owner leaving saliva on the tile. It wasn’t a big flat, the sitting room was connected to the kitchen and there wasn’t any table at sight. No pictures at all. There was a little tree on one of the corners, what were they called? It was something Japanese. The flat seemed to be dull, lacking that homey feeling.

“Hope they fit, the toilet’s down the hall at your left, like in the middle of the hall? Yeah” Liam nodded and stood up accepting the clothes.

He made his way to the hall and at the end of it he could see the door opened. He felt curious but decided to not be noisy. He changed his clothes quickly looking at himself in the mirror, they were a little tight on the shoulders but they fitted him just fine, the training pants were way too lose around his hips but he managed. Why were Niall’s clothes all black? The jacket was really big, it almost touched his knees.

“Hey Liam I have to go like in half an hour, hurry up!”

“Sorry!” he made his way to the sitting room, his wet clothes on arms. Niall sighted.

“At least they fit ye”

“They’re kind of comfy too” Niall huffed a laugh, he shook his head and made his way to his room.

“So I need ta go to work, you can stay here if ye want to or you can come with me” he shouted from his room, Liam could hear shuffling and drawers open and close.

“I don’t want to bother you” Niall came back with a towel on his right shoulder and his work uniform.

“ta late for that, innit?” he said dry. Liam cringed at that but tried to no let it shown. Niall exhaled loud. “I work at the cinema; you can go and watch a film…or three”

“That, that’s fine, cheers”

“Alright, I’ll be back”

He left and Liam stood there looking around shuffling his feet. Rocky was not longer surprised and went to the kitchen and stayed there, wet noises could be heard. He wondered if Niall could maybe give him a plastic bag for his clothes. By the way, where were Niall’s parents? Do they work until late? Maybe… his mother worked until eight in the afternoon and his father worked two shifts so he barely saw him. He hated to be alone, thoughts can be so loud. He started to walk around, looking at everything or well, the few things that were there. He heard the shower start and wondered if he maybe could just take a peek at the older’s room.

He tiptoed to the end of the hall and pushed just a little bit the already opened door. Definitely this was the part of the flat with more life. There were so many band posters in the walls; you could barely see the blue paint underneath. Most of them Liam barely knew, only recognizing the most famous ones. There were three guitars hanging and one beside the bed –which was queen bed mind you- also there were clothes everywhere, it was a mess honestly. It had the same smell as the car and maybe a little of the older’s natural scent. Was this intrusive? Yeah it was super intrusive and creepy.

The shower went off and he heard movement, he panicked and made a run to the sitting room. He reached for his phone but remembered he left it inside his bag, which was in the locker room. Fantastic. His mother would kill him.

“You there lad?” Liam jumped startled by the Irish. He had his uniform on and was drying his hair with the towel. He looked at him with one arched eyebrow. There was a little drop that was about to fall into his eyelashes. He looked kind of soft with the navy blue shirt and the black trousers.

“Yeah, yeah…sorry” he felt his stomach being funny. Not good. “I just kind of left my bag in the lockers…and my phone”

“You can use mine, maybe call yer ma ta pick you up?” oh.

“Uh sure…but she gets back until eight” he shuffled his feet.

“I guess you really would have ta come with me” he looked so annoyed by the idea that Liam felt his chest hurt. Was he such a bother to him?

So basically the drive to the cinema was exactly the same. And when they arrived Niall went straight to the employee’s room leaving Liam all alone without any money. Brilliant. Ten minutes after he saw him walking to the ticket place, what was it called? He didn’t remember. They made eye contact and he could clearly see how Niall sighted. He called for him and Liam almost tripped on his way there.

“So I talked to my supervisor, he told me you could watch one, only _one_ film but you would’ve to help clean after” Liam nodded smiling. “Brilliant, which one then?” He looked at his screen waiting for the younger to make a decision.

“Whatever is next” he looked at him not even bothering to see what was displaying.

“ye sure?”

“Yeah” he shrugged.

“It’s a rom-com” oh.

“That’s fine” Niall pulled up his eyebrows but said nothing. He gave him his ticket and the british went off.

The film apparently lasted about two hours and by the time it was done Liam was feeling kind of sleepy, beside his ribs started to hurt and he didn’t felt comfy anymore. He went straight to the ticket place but Niall wasn’t there. He kind of panicked and turned all around trying to localize the blonde but he couldn’t. Did he, did he leave him here?

“Where were you? My supervisor is beyond pissed” Liam jumped at the blonde’s voice. “c’mon, he said you can help me clean the stairs and seats, then we need to change the popcorn, it had been there since this morning”

“That’s very unsanitary” he said with a small voice following Niall trough the halls.

“No shit, Sherlock”

They spend the next hour cleaning the cinema, it was almost the end of Niall’s shift and he was feeling like a zombie already. They didn’t talk the entire time cleaning; Liam sometimes would just give logging stares at Niall like a lost puppy. It was irritating to the Irishman. What was this kid’s problem? He just wanted to have a normal and uneventful day but he had to run into him crying, soaked and looking so broken. Damn him for being such a softie.

“Niall, Jordan said you can go now!” a girl with a dark blue deathhawk shouted at them, she was wearing the same uniform as Niall without the white snapback so Liam assumed she was a coworker of him. She was really pretty, big brown eyes, small nose, round face. Pretty.

“Alright Boo, cheers! See ya tomorrow then” he dropped the mop in the bucket straightening his back feeling it pop. Liam cringed at the sound. Boo? Was the girl’s name Boo?

“You can take some popcorn if you want, bear!” she shouted once again. Bear? “Grab some for your friend too!” did she had an accent? The R’s sounded funny.

“Alright, alright, I’ll grab some”

Half an hour later they were at Liam’s front yard, with two big plastic bags full of popcorn. Liam was shaking at little and he didn’t seem to want to get to his house.

“Alright kid, seem like there’s someone waiting for you and I need to give Rocky her dinner”

“Rocky is a girl?”

“Have a problem with her name?” he spat making Liam’s eye went wide.

“No! It’s just… I thought she was a boy” he shrugged playing with his fingers. “She’s really big”

“She’s a cross between a Great Dane a Saint Bernard what do you expect?”

“She’s a Saint Dane? That’s cute” he smiled at him.

“Yeah” Niall tapped his finger in the wheel “so I really need to feed her or she’s going to eat me when I arrive” he looked at him annoyed, why was this kid still in his car?

“Oh yeah, sure, sorry” he opened the copilot door and struggled to take out the popcorn bag “I uh, thank you for today, I appreciated it” he stood there shuffling with his feet looking kind of flustered.

“Yeah, whatever, just go home, mate” Liam gave him a laded smile at the use of that word, could it be?

“Yes, I uh, see you tomorrow?”

“Do I have an option?” he said annoyed.

“Oh yeah, true, sorry” he bitted his lower lip. “Well thank you, have a great night”

“Yeah sure, you too” Liam nodded and closed the door making his way to the front door. Even though Niall would have just speed the hell out of there he waited until the younger lad was inside to leave. He sure was a weird bloke.

When Niall got to his flat Rocky was about to chew his shoes. He quickly feed her and let her be for the rest of the night. When he was cleaning the sitting room he stepped on something wet and made him cringe. What on earth? Did Rocky pee on the floor? He looked down and saw a pile of wet clothes. He groaned passing a hand trough his face. Was this kid being for real? He angrily picked them up and made his way to his room. They smelled like humidity. Might as well do laundry now, right?

He grabbed all his dirty clothes that were in his bedroom floor-or at least the ones he thought were dirty- and put them in his laundry bag. He made his way to the laundry room at the end of the hall. He heard dogs barking trough the doors and a kid crying. He cringed when he heard the couple that lived three doors down fighting. The always fought. He was about to reach the laundry room when a door opened violently almost hitting him.

“No! I don’t give a fuck!” a young girl with blond dyed hair came out fuming. She was wearing a long black shirt and her shoes seem to be about to fall out of her feet. She also had her hair in a messy bun and her eyes were red and puffy.

“Baby! Let me explain you” he heard a man yell, he was standing by the door in his boxers, his entire torso was full of tattoos, like the ones you would see in someone who had been to jail. Was that offensive? Yeah it was, super offensive and judgmental.

“Explain what?! tú te acostaste con la puta esa, go ahead and fuck her again! When I get back más te vale que te hayas ido a la muy chingada de aquí”

“I’m not going anywhere, I live here!” he was screaming moving his arms violently, Niall just took a step back watching the show.

“And I pay rent asshole, te voy a echar a los perros and I don’t fucking care if Maritza loses her father”

“You can’t do that!” he took a step forward trying to grab her, Niall was sure if this bloke tried anything he would gladly beat his arse.

“The fuck I can, regreso en una hora and you better be gone by that time! Don’t fucking touch me!” she slapped his arm away and made her way through the hall “permiso” she almost pushed Niall out of her way but he just moved.

“Fucking bitch!” the bloke punched the door frame with a face of pure frustration. “The fuck you looking at”

“Nothing, mate” Niall shrugged and made his way to the laundry room. He heard the door closing hard behind him.

They always fought.

He left the clothes washing and went out for a fag. It was cold and you could see his breath. He liked when days were like that, it reminded him of his home and his family, and it also reminded him of Liam for some reason. He stood there leaning on the brick wall watching the cars pass-not that they were many, usually nobody came around here. He was thinking about this day. Why was that lad crying in the old lockers? Then he remembered his busted lip. He sighted. For sure that kid got beat up. He finished his cigarette and crushed it against the wall making his way back inside. As soon as he was inside he could felt his face defrosting, specially his cheeks.

He was climbing the stairs when that bloke from earlier came rushing down, wallet in hands and keys in the other. He basically shoved him aside no bothering in apologizing. Niall shook his head and just let it pass. He was knackered and ready to just end the day. He made his way to the washing room, took out the wet clothes and went to his flat. He would just hang the clothes around to dry. As soon as he opened the door Rocky came clashing him to the floor, clothes flying everywhere. He laughed and petted her before collecting the clothes. He hanged them in the chairs and doors and went directly to bed forgetting to brush his teeth. He just took off his shoes and trousers and laid there with his uniform on quickly falling asleep totally forgetting to turn the light off.


	2. Kid.

_The Rock Show_ great him good morning making him groan. His mouth tasted like shit. He turned and opened his eyes flinching a little when Rocky’s face was right there. She huffed and licked his cheek. Her breath stinks too. He faced the ceiling again debating if he really wanted to finish school or just continue working at the cinema the rest of his life. The song was still going; he moved his right foot at the rhythm. The song started once again and he finally stood. His back cracked and it hurt a little. He was getting old. Rocky was exited jumping at him a trying to lick his face again he pushed her laughing and made his way to the kitchen, quickly putting more food in her plate and refilling her water bowl. He looked at the clock in the microwave.

6:18 AM.

Huh.

He would be early today.

Maybe his phone changed the time again?

He sighted and opened the fridge. He literally had only one egg and an almost empty bag of cheddar cheese. He stared at them with a blank expression as if they had insulted him. He clicked his tongue and grabbed them. Egg with cheese it is then. Brilliant.

He debated in taking a shower.

Maybe he should.

He will. Also he will brush his teeth.

Yeah, he would do that. He also would put something nice too, because he felt like it. Maybe he even style his hair! Not that anybody would notice but he would and today he was feeling good.

So he was ready exactly at seven, looking all nice and clean. He put on his favorite hoodie, the one that was black and white parted at the middle with a smiley face in the back. He put black trousers –the ones he used at work- and some old stained white runners. He put his hair up and he decided he would use his glasses. He looked at himself in his mirror smiling. He felt good. He grabbed his bag, petted Rocky once more and finally left the flat.

He was locking the door when he heard laughing. He turned and he figured it was coming from the flat of that couple from yesterday. The door had hearts all over and he could see some rose petals on the floor. So they made up as always. He shook his head and made his way to the stairs. By the end of the week they would be fighting again.

When he arrived at his school the gate was closed. He groaned and looked at it. “Fuck it” he thrown his bag to the other side and then climbed the gate successfully jumping to the other side. He let out a small sound of victory before grabbing the bag and walked to the old gym. Since literally nobody was there –not that they went there- he just lit up a fag putting his earbuds at max volume; _My Chemical Romance _blasting his ears. He sat outside the old locker room, back against the cold wall enjoying himself. A good four songs passed when he heard cursing and a bang. He took out one of the earbuds and he listened more cursing. He stood and walked around the locker room and saw a very distressed Liam.

“The fuck yer doing?”

“For Christ’s sake!” he jumped -his curly hair bounced a little, it was cute-putting his hand to his chest breathing erratically. “You scared the ever-loving hell out of me!”

“What are ye doing?” Niall leaned on the wall crossing his arms, fag hanging in his lips.

“I left my bag there and now the door’s closed”

“You left your bag there?” he frowned.

“I told you yesterday!” he looked hurt. Niall looked at him like he was analyzing something; he took the cigarette away from his mouth.

“Shite!” he shouted and then groaned. Liam looked scared.

“What?!”

“Forgot yer clothes” he put it back inhaling and then exhaling the smoke, the wind made the cloud hit Liam’s face. Funny enough it didn’t bother him.

“Oh” he shuffled his feet “I forgot yours too”

“Not my jacket I see” Liam looked at his chest quickly-He was wearing the jacket Niall gave him. He hadn’t noticed. He just took the first thing he saw in his room-He then looked at Niall, face red.

“I can give it back to ya” he made an attempt to take it off but Niall shook his head.

“Nah, yer fine. Give ta me at the end of the day, it’s pretty cold today” he looked at him, up and down. Liam felt his face grow hot again. He inspected his face; the lip was purple as well as a part of his chin. He sighted and shook his head. “So need help opening the door?”

“Yeah, I need my books, my phone’s there too” he played with his fingers. The jacket almost covered them.

“Alright, move yer arse” he dropped and stepped on the filter making his way to the door. Liam moved away confused.

“What are you going to do?”

“Just don’t tell a soul” the Irish crouched and took out what looked like a hair pin. “I’ll kill ya” He struggle a couple of times and then after a click the door opened.

“How did you do that?” he asked in awe.

“Not yer business” he putted them back and took out another cigarette. He lighted it and took a smoke.

“Thank you”

“Yeah it’s whatever” he exhaled more smoke. He had been smoking way too much recently for some reason.

Liam smiled at him and went inside, after a couple of minutes he was back, bag in shoulder surprised that Niall was still in the same spot. He smiled once more at him and stood there not sure what else to do. He looked down at his phone; it had enough power to last the day-if he didn’t use it. He looked at the time.

7:45 AM

They still had almost an hour left.

“I…can I have one?” he whispered. Niall choke on the smoke making Liam’s eyes wide.

“W-What?” he coughed a little.

“I, can I have one?” he repeated himself crushing the strap of his bag swinging in his feet. The blonde kept on watching him like he just said he was the King of England.

“You smoke?”He said slowly, like he was talking to a child. What’s his deal? He wanted to try.

“N-No really? I want to try”

“How old are ye?” he asked with his eyebrow knit together and eyes squinted, he took the fag out of his mouth.

“Oh c’mon Niall, like it matters” he was getting impatient.

“It matters ta me” He crossed his arms looking annoyed. “I’m not all ‘bout making a kid do something illegal” he pointed at him with the cigarette. He took a hit and exhaled the smoke.

“I’m not a kid, I’m seventeen” he said irritated. “I’m old enough, besides I’m legal in England”

“Blarney, you have to be eighteen in England too, and yer still a minor, I think not”

“You literally just trespassed the locker room” he also crossed his arms. “And you’re smoking in school ground, which is very illegal”

“What are ye gonna do? Huh? I can break the rules because is me own arse who would get in trouble” He got closer, right at his face and then puffed the smoke right at Liam. “There, you got your hit not don’t bother me anymore” he took a couple of steps back looking overly annoyed.

Liam stood there bewildered. He could smell and feel the older’s breath. He felt how his face was growing hotter and hotter. He resisted the urge to put his hands in his cheeks and giggle like a fucking little girl. Niall took his bag and looked at his phone.

7:55 AM.

Still too early. He sighted then looked at Liam.

“Fine, whatever, just don’t start bother me to buy you some” he stretched his hand, offering the already lit and almost done cigarette. Liam took it, mimicking the way Niall hold it. He looked at it like it would start talking in any second. He seemed so lost and the Irishman took pity on him “you put it in yer gob then inhale and also like suck at the same time? Hold it for a sec and then just exhale, easy” Liam nodded. He put the filter in his mouth and took a big hit, as soon as he did it he started to cough violently. Niall cracked in laugh.

“I knew that was gonna happen!” he was still laughing; Liam felt tears in his eyes while trying to recover. “Don’t feel bad, mate, it happens the first time”

“D-did you also c-cough like that?” His eyes squinted feeling his throat burn.

“Nah, got it the first time” he flashed a smile at him-more like a mocking grin if you’d ask me- and took the burning filter from Liam’s hands dropping and stepping on it. He took out another one and offered it to the British “Here, let’s try one more time, put in yer mouth” Liam took it and did as told. He leaned in when Niall lit up the lighter.

“Now inhale, there you go, hold it…yeah now let it out, there! You got it” he laughed while Liam looked like he just had won a marathon without even trying.

“I did it!”

“Yeah now give it ta me, no more for you” he took it out of his lip and put it on his own.

They stood there for a while in silence. After a couple of minutes they end up sitting side by side. Liam tried to ask for another fag but Niall just glared at him. He just shut up and watched the sky. Niall had put on his earbuds; the music so loud that he could actually hear it. Was that _Vampire Money_? Niall did seem like a person who listened to that kind of music. He smiled to himself. He was glad the Irishman was talking to him now; maybe they finally would become friends?

“Look! There’s little Pudgy Payne!” Shit. Niall took out one of his earbuds glaring at the kids that were in front of him. He didn’t heard what they said. He felt how Liam stiffened and was crushing against the wall as if trying to fuse with it.

“What do ye want, Edgar?” He growled no bothering in stand. He saw how he gulped and gave him a small smile. Niall took a hit of his fag and let out the smoke.

“Oh sorry, didn’t see ya there” He laughed nervously taking a step back, his friend put a hand on his shoulder. “I was just saying hi to Liam, right?” he turned to his friend whose name Niall didn’t even cared to know. He nodded and flashed a fake smile at the blonde.

“Huh” that’s all he said before putting his earbud back completely ignoring them-or at least that is what it looked like, Liam didn’t heard the music turn back on.

“Hum, Niall?”

No answer. What was he doing? He didn’t even look at them; he took out a notebook and stared at it.

“Can you hear me?” Edgar said a little loud. No reaction. And evil grin crept on his face, he turned to Liam. “So you’re friends with him now? Looking for protection, marica?” he hated that word, he had to search the meaning to it and it hurt a lot. _Faggot_.

“I-I’m j-just accompanying him?”

“I-I-I’m j-j-just accompanying him” Edgar mocked mimicking his accent.

“I bet you have a crush on him, don’t ya?” Tom laughed. “Better tell him, you can infect him with your homosexuality, queer” He spat.

“No! I- please, don’t” He almost stood but Niall moved a little and they all stiffen. Edgar glared at him as a warning. Liam hated when he looked at him like that, he always end up in the floor crying.

“So you _do_ have a crush on the freak!” He grinned at him crossing his arms.

“N-No I d-don’t, and he’s n-not a freak!”They awed chuckling at him. Liam side eyed Niall asking for help but he was not paying attention to them.

“You totally do! I can’t believe it” Tom opened his mouth in disbelieve. Edgar had an evil look.

“We might tell the whole school about it, y’know, just to advert others about you”

“No! Please, Edgar” Liam looked distressed. He didn’t want to go through all that over again. He couldn’t, no anymore. “I’ll give you anything” he begged and they looked at each other.

“Are you offering a BJ, Liam?” Liam’s eyes got wide. What in the hell?

“I-I d-“he stuttered with his face all red.

“You really are a fag and a whore, pudgy” they laughed mocking him shaking their heads in disbelief.

“I didn’t offer that!”

“I don’t know Tom, it sounded like it”

“Yeah, totally did” Tom nodded. Edgar got closer to Liam, keeping an eye in Niall’s direction. He grabbed his chin passing his thumb over his busted lip making him flinch.

“I do have to admit you got pretty lips, marica, maybe if I close my eyes and think of a morra it might work” he chuckled between his teeth. Liam got overly angry and made his forehead slam at Edgar’s nose with all his might. They heard a crack and Edgar slumped backwards, hand on his face eyes fully wide. He took his hand out to see it and it was covered in blood “Oh you are so dead”

The bell rang and Tom grabbed Edgar mouthing something about Ms. Rosales.

Liam was at the border of a panic attack, he felt his eyes getting wet and his body was shaking. He took some quick breaths trying to collect himself before turning at Niall whom was gone. He didn’t even notice. He couldn’t be here, he felt like he was about to pass out. Liam grabbed his bag and stood with shaky legs. He slammed his whole body to the door opening it and getting inside the old locker room. He couldn’t, he just couldn’t.

Later at lunch time Niall got in a fight with Edgar and Tom. Nobody knew why it had happened but they all blamed the pair. Niall barely got in fights with nobody so they figure it was their own fault. Even the principal was is the blonde’s side letting him go with a warning. School system, am I right?

Niall was preoccupied, like for real. He hated that feeling but he knew he still worried about people. Especially the ones that needed protection like Liam. Liam didn’t came to their classes and he was about to lose his shit, at lunch he missed his insensate rambling. He hated that fucking feeling. He knew Liam would be trouble as soon as he saw him. He couldn’t bare it, how those idiots were talking to him? Disgusting. Even though he never had friends he wasn’t being bullied, he exuded a ‘no mess with me’ aura that usually was enough to keep the arseholes away. Especially since last year when he got in a fight with Edward-the quarterback of the football team- and broke his nose. The lad was making fun of a girl because she was wearing an anime shirt, like who does that? Fucking eejit. Anyway, Liam was nowhere to be seen; he thought that maybe the lad wet to his house after the ‘conversation’ with Edgar and Tom. He wanted to defend him but he really didn’t need the kid to think that Niall was his friend now. He just wanted this year to fucking end.

Last period went by and the British were nowhere to be seen. On his way out of the classroom he saw Tom with a purple eye; as soon as he saw the blonde he turned to the opposite side and almost ran away. Good. He decided to go to the old locker room and hang out there for a little while, just half an hour at most. Walking through the halls everybody seemed to move out of his way – no wonder, he was doing the _Winter Soldier_ walk- he was almost there when one of the honor society girls cut him-she was a sophomore if he could remember. He looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

“Hi, Niall” she smiled and touched her hair. She was really pretty, blue eyes and black coal hair. Her lashes were so long that they seem fake-maybe they were- did she had freckles?

“Do I know ye?” he looked at her up and down. She was really fit but not really his type.

“Oh, not really, my name is Lindsay” she offered her hand, Niall took it frowning.

“How can I help ya?” why was this girl talking to him? Why hadn’t she let go of his hand yet?

“Oh I actually want to show you something” she gave him a sided smile before dragging him to the old lockers room. Why on Jesus almighty everybody went there recently? It was supposed to be his secret place!

She opened the door with her foot looking straight at him. She smiled at him with a spark of something in her eyes. Before he could decipher what was it she gave him the answer when she slammed him to the closed door and kiss him-rather violently if I might add- he was startled for a moment before grabbing her by her hips and reciprocate the kiss. ‘Why not?’ he thought changing places with her. She moaned at that and put her arms around his neck. He moved his hand lower grabbing her bum and then lower at her thighs. She made a little jump and put her legs around his waist Niall supporting her weight with help of the wall. They continued snogging, Lindsay passing her hands all over his hair making a mess. He started to feel really heated feeling himself grow under his trousers. It had been too long since his last time. Niall started to trusting into her making friction for both, Lindsay whimpering and him groaning.

He was about to pull down her leggings when they heard something crashing to the floor. The both stop snogging to look at the source of the noise. And there he was, hugging his bag for dear life looking like a scared puppy. Fucking Liam Payne. He was completely flustered and he seemed to be trying to say something. Lindsay patted his arm and he let her down. So the mood was ruined, brilliant.

“I-I, I didn’t, I’m s-sorry, I wasn’t” he was shaking looking at the floor not daring to look at them. He was too embarrassed.

“Hey mate, it’s fine, ye good” Niall tried to calm him. He looked at Lindsay but she already was making her way out. He sighted shaking his head. Whatever, he didn’t even know her. Liam flinched when the door closed.

“I-I’m so sorry, Niall” fuck Liam and his puppy eyes, it was making him feel things.

“It was just a shift, relax dude” he shrugged grabbing his bag and pulling the strap over his right shoulder. “Now can you tell me why ye didn’t go to class?” he looked taken back at that.

“I was here a-and I fall asleep” he shrieked in himself. Niall let out a snort not really planning on it.

“Alright, Liam” he chuckled with all the intention to make fun of him. Weird kid. The British felt offended but said nothing. Niall exhaled loudly and opened the door. “C’mon kid, I’ll take you home”

“You don’t have too” Niall smiled at him before exiting the room.

“I know” he said, you could hear the smile in his voice. “Move yer arse I would be late for work!” he yelled once outside, Liam hurried and followed him.

Yes, he was being nice to the lad. Don’t blame him, his cold and selfish self was all a lie. He knew he was still the kid that liked to make friends with everybody, the jokester of the class, the popular kid. The image he was selling everybody here was all a lie. He did find Liam exasperating and annoying but maybe he could tolerate him for a while, at least until he graduated. Just to not be alone again, you know? Besides the kid would appreciate the company, hell, Niall knew he did. Of course he would not let himself being too attached to the British; he just didn’t want to be alone in his last year. Nobody wanted to have a shitty senior year.

“Can I come to the cinema with you again?”

“You don’t want to get home?”Liam shook his head crushing the strap of his bag. “I suppose” the smile that he gave him made him want to vomit. Too sweet.

They were getting to the car park when they saw Edgar and Tom at the entrance. He felt how Liam tensed and tried to walk slower but Niall was having none of that, fuck those guys. He grabbed his arm hurrying him; Liam looked at him in panic. As the more they approach the two Liam could see the purple eye Tom was sporting, Edgar was the worst; the bruise in his face started at his nose bridge and moved all the way to his eyes, he also had a busted lip and a cut on his eyebrow. What the hell happened to them?

“Good evening, lads” Niall said with a mocking tone, they both were startled and moved away. Liam crushed harder his strap.

“Hey, Niall”

“Hi, Niall”

They sounded scared. He wondered who had done that to them.

They passed them, Liam turned and he could only see the angry looks they were directing him. He gulped when Edgar mouthed ‘you’re dead’ with the cliché finger to the throat thing. He continued walking with Niall. Maybe he could fake being sick and stay in home tomorrow. When they were about to get to the car Niall’s phone started ringing. He let off his arm and took out his phone answering.

“What’s the craic?” he laughed. He could hear faintly the other person.

‘Hate when you say that, sound _so_ illegal’

“Oh sorry, wait” he cleared his throat “what’s up Boo? Wanna hang out with the bros and grab a cold one?” he mocked the American accent smiling at him. Liam snorted.

‘Oh fuck off, I don’t speak like that’

“No, you have other type of accent”

‘Yeah, sure, whatever’ he heard a faint laugh ‘Anyways’ she stretched the ‘ways’. Cute.

“Yes gurl? Oh my god! Did you finally got a boyfriend? Oh my god friend! Like you have to tell me everything, like right now, like I can’t wait” he talked with his nose imitating the stereotypical popular girl voice, Liam snorted again.

‘Staph!’ she laughed ‘anyways, Jordan said you can skip today, new girl here and shit’

“Wait, really?”

‘Yes dumbass, go home and rest for once in your life, please’

“S-sure, cheers Boo”

‘See ya tomorrow Bear, take care’

“You too” he hang out the phone, Liam was staring at him. “What?”

“Is she your girlfriend?”

“What? No! That’s disgusting” Liam’s eyes went wide at that. “No! I didn’t meant it like tha’ she’s like a sister ta me, first lady that treat me like a person and not just the “sexy Irish”, she literally couldn’t care less where I came from” his eyes went soft and a little smile crept into his face at the memory of her.

“You act different with her” he pointed giving him a fond smile. It reminded him of his sisters.

“Of course, she’s really especial ta me” he laughed “she’s a pain in the arse sometimes tho’”

“What’s her name?”

“Boo”

“It’s that really her name?”

“Don’t be so thick! Of course not; I call her tha’ because she reminds me of Boo from Monsters Inc, you know, like a grown and edgy version of her”

“You told me you didn’t have friends”

“Well, she’s not really my friend, she’s family” he opened the door and unlocked all the doors.

“Can I be your friend?” he barely whispered.

“What’s that?” He looked at him completely oblivious.

“Oh nothin’” he smiled at him and rounded the car to the passenger seat. It’s been barely two days Liam, bloody hell.

“So no work today and I _am_ really knackered, I can still drop you at yer house tho’” He shrugged starting the car. Liam wanted to have more time with him but he understood that Niall really wasn’t all in for wasting time with him. Maybe one day they get there, at least the blonde is talking to him now.

“Sure, mate” he felt giddy at the use of that word.

Niall drove him to his home, dropped him and made sure he entered safely. After that Niall just went to his flat, give Rocky her food, ordered some pizza and end up falling asleep with a slice still in hand Monsters Inc. in the TV. Meanwhile Liam couldn’t sleep. He was recalling bad memories and was having a hard time trying to block them. His mind went back as far as it could. Punches and insults flying with different faces. He didn’t even notice when he started crying; so pathetic. He stood and went to his desk; there it was atop of his laptop. ‘To Kill a Mockingbird” he opened the book and there was his little secret place. Back when he was eight his aunt gave him the book as a present but he hated the book, it was too boring for him and for grownups so he grabbed his father’s haunting knife –why did he have one? He never knew- and cut a rectangle. At first he hide snacks there but over time and the abuse being persistent he changed his original purpose. Now the book kept his suicide letters. It was kind of a form of therapy for him. He would feel like shit, cry and write a suicide letter putting his hearth to it then he would put in there, safely away from everybody. He really didn’t want to kill himself, or at least he wasn’t that brave.

He sat in the bed and opened the first one he ever made. He was eleven. A kid shouldn’t feel like taking his own life. Never.

_“I hate everyone and I’m tired._

_Why did Suzy have to be so cruel? She was supposed to be my friend but no, she changed me for Erick. Maybe it was because I’m fat. I can’t help it, I can’t change. I had tried everything! I even went a full week without lunch or dinner but it didn’t work. Why am I like this? Mom is so beautiful and Dad is so strong and here I am, pudgy Payne. I’m so tired. Lisa pushed me again today, I’m so stupid that I didn’t even put my hands to stop me from falling to the ground, I broke a tooth. Now I don’t even have a cute smile, it was the last thing I was proud of it, Ruth always told me I have a beautiful smile. Now it’s gone. Now I have nothing._

_I saw in a show that a person jumped from a building. Like they wanted to die because they had nothing left. Should I do the same thing? Maybe Mom and Dad would stop arguing because of me. They think I don’t hear them but I do, Mom always <strike>suggessts </strike>suggests that we should move out, change schools, that new people would make me good, that she noticed me weird and gloomy. Dad always tells her that I’m just exaggerating and that I should man up. They fight and Mom ends up crying and Dad leaves. I hate me, I made them fight. I’m so stupid, they notice and they weren’t supposed to know. _

_If I jump from the window would I die?_

_Maybe I should just go to the school and jump from the third floor. Much taller. I read people say you actually pass out before hitting the floor so you don’t feel a thing. But knowing me I’m afraid I don’t succeed. _

_Would they miss me? I doubt it. Suzy was my only friend and now she doesn’t speak to me. She’s always with Erick and yesterday she made fun of me because I was wearing a Woody shirt. Why did she make fun of me? She used to watch Toy Story with me. I’m tired. It’s hard to get up in <strike>teh</strike> the morning to go to school. I hate it. _

_Suzy called me <strike>pugy</strike> pudgy Payne today. She was the only one that didn’t call me that. I’m done, she was the last person I had hope on._

_Should I do it? I’m scared but if I do it I won’t be <strike>scard</strike> scared anymore, I won’t be here no more. Maybe God could forgive me and let me watch my family from heaven? I’m sure he would understand right? He’s God. Should I leave something for my family?_

_Dear Mom, Dad, Ruth, Nicole, Watson (I know Watson can’t read because he’s a dog but please read it aloud for him)_

_I know that this would be <strike>a </strike>an inconvenience. Like having to pay for everything and all, I’m sorry. You should give all my organs if there’s something that still works? I could save a life, that would be brilliant. _

_It wasn’t your fault, I know I wasn’t a good kid always making you fight and protect me. I should have been stronger. Or at least different._

_I really love you but it would be better now. No more fights, no more making uncomfortable people. No more pudgy Payne. Now Ruth and Nicole would have their own room! Wouldn’t that be great? Nicole you could paint the walls pink like you <strike>wantted</strike> wanted to! And you can sell my things so you could go to Disney like Ruth wanted to! Maybe you can even buy another dog so Watson have somebody with him, it feels horrible to be alone. _

_I would ask God if I can watch you from heaven don’t worry._

_All my love,_

_Liam James Payne.”_

It hurt him, hurt him that he missed those times where even thought he wasn’t al happy it was the better he ever been in his life, before all the real shit. He missed that time, the time when he was worried about simple things. Not having friends? Toy Story? Really?

He smiled with tears in his eyes and hugged the letter. He wanted to go back so bad. To a better time.


	3. Pizza.

The next morning he woke up with a migraine. His mouth felt horrible and he was so thirsty. Rocky was sleeping at his feet half pizza on the floor pieces bitted –probably by Rocky- and his coke already dry on the floor making a sticky mess. Shit. He stirred like a cat yawning closing his eyes, he heard Rocky shifting and yawning too.

“Mornin’ love bag” he laughed when Rocky just looked at him and then flopped at the floor again with a huff. “yeah me too darlin’”he sat correctly in the bed his neck hurting a little.

“Are ya up fer a walk?” Rocky stood at the sound of ‘walk’ already waggling her tail. “alrigh’ lemme get my shit together and then we can go” she sprinted out of his room, he heard a commotion and then there she was with her lash in her mouth almost smiling at him. He shook his head in disbelief smiling and then petted her in the head. “Such a smart girl” he stood and made his way to his wardrobe grabbing some loose trousers and a shirt. He grabbed his favorite hoodie and put it on ruffling his hair making it look a lot messier. He grabbed his trainers and put them on while making his way to the front door Rocky following him. He grabbed his keys and opened it only to close it again and make his way back to retrieve his phone calling himself an idiot. He put the leash to Rocky’s collar and finally left the flat.

  
“Liam!” he woke up with a snore caught in his throat making a choking sound. “Liam, bloody hell, this is a mess” he heard ruffling and he knitted his eyebrows not bothering in opening his eyes. What time was it? when did he fall asleep?

He felt someone push him and shake him.

“Wot? What’s happenin?”

“Your Aunt Maggie came for a couple of days” his mother was picking his dirty clothes and put it them in the laundry bag.

“Who’s Aunt Maggie?” he stirred and stretched cringing when his bones popped.

“Dear Lord, _Liam_, she raised you!”

“Your Aunt? Is she really here?”

“I still can’t believe you call her that”

“I was three!” he sat finally noticing that he still had the book beside his pillow, he quickly put it underneath. “Besides everyone called her ‘Your Aunt’ so I thought that was her name” he pulled his tongue out making his mother laugh. “So, is she here?”

“Yes, in the sitting room talking with Nicola”

“Is Nicola also here?!” he jumped out of the bed already puting some socks.

“Yes, now go and get yourself clean”

“But”

“Liam, I swear to Christ, I’ll clean you with the hose”

“Okay, chill” he then moved to grab the most clean trousers he could find.

“Oh going all America already” she chuckled making him go red in embarrassment handing him a shirt and pants. He grabbed them annoyed.

“Sod off, ma” he made a run to the shower giggling like a little kid.

“What did you just said to me?!” she yelled just before he left the room.

“Love you!” and he closed the door.

“Rocky c’mon I’m and old man I can’t run!” he panted while trying his best to follow the big dog. She made a sharp turn dragging him and almost making him fall with his own feet. “Rocky! Stop!” the dog didn’t listen as she continued to run even faster making the leash hurt Niall’s hand. He for sure would have a rash or something. “Rocky!”

“Woah!” Rocky crashed in full force with a man that was just standing looking down at his phone. The man was _huge_, Rocky didn’t even made him stumble “Hey there little bug” he crouched to pet her head; she smiled at him with tongue out and silly eyes.

“I’m so sorry, mate” Niall barely let out before gasping for air “she-she really is fast and, strong and totally _egoistic_” he glared at her trying to convey his distress. She just ignored him like always.

“No biggie, dude” he stood still rubbing his hand in the head of the dog “she’s a beauty, really, my friend Mark would flip his shit if he was here” he chuckled and then offered his right hand to him. “Name’s Tyler” Niall grabbed the leash with his left hand in order to take the man’s hand.

“I’m Niall, not Neil, Niall” he smiled fakely. Alright just grab the little brat and go on your way.

“Hey I was just finishing my jog, maybe you wanna go and grab something? I’m supposed to meet with my friends in like twenty” why dear god almighty, why did you have to put this bloke in my fucking path?

“I- I’m not sure”

“Oh you have something to do?”

“Well not really” Fuck. Of course he would say the truth.

“Then come with us! Mark would love met your girl”

“Her names is Rocky” he scratched his neck, Rocky felt his uneasiness trotting a little closer to him, putting her body in front of him.

“That’s a cool name”

“yeah”

“Just come with us, grab lunch and then you can go on your way, no commitment”

“For all I know ye could be tryin’ to kidnap me” he arched an eyebrow and Tyler just laugh.

“Hey! I know I’m weird, my friends are too, you just seem like a cool dude, that rhymes” He smiled then shook his head “anyways also your lady here is beautiful” he shrugged “you really don’t have to come but like, I’ll be free food” he moved his eyebrows repeatedly. Definitely this bloke was delirious but, fuck it, if he dies he dies. Not that he really have anything to do today.

“Alright” he huffed.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

“Alrighty, follow me then, it’s just around the block” he smiled at him and then typed something to his phone. Yep, today is the day he dies.

“Your Aunt!” he crushed her in a tight hug making the lady laugh.

“Hey there James bear” she patted his back and then ruffled his wet hair. “Did Karen tell you to shower?”

“Yeah” he shrugged smiling at her tilting his head a little.

“Oh my sister” she laughed “do you still straight your hair?”

“Not really, people here actually like to have curly hair” he smiled shyly “a girl the other day told me she liked it” a white lie just to not worry his aunt.

“Oh, so a young lady huh?”

“It’s not like tha’” he bitted his bottom lip then looked over his aunt’s head “where’s Nicola?”

“Behind you, knob” he turned and there she was looking as beautiful as ever with that beige dress with the black belt accentuating her figure. He gave her that belt two Christmas ago.

“Nic!” he tackled her making them both fall drawing a huff from her.

“I told you I hated it when you call me that” she laughed and patted her brother’s back “Makes me feel like a bloke”

“Well, you kind of are”

“Sod off, you thick head” she smacked his head making him whine. “I’m almost a queen”

“Emphasis in almost”

“Really, Liam? You wanna die today?”

“I just missed ya” he hugged her harder squeezing the air out of her.

“We haven’t seen each other in like a month”

“Still is a long time” he said annoyed.

“Alright you sentimental get off me” he stood and helped her to stand too. Their aunt already disappeared in the kitchen followed by the old cat his mother just adopted. “Mom wants to go out and have lunch at this pizza place, I told her it was a little far away but supposedly and friend of hers loves it”

“It sounds like fun to me”

“Yeah, don’t get too excited, mom thinks going to the old lake back home was like going to Miami” she rolled her eyes and the searched for her phone.

“I like the old lake” he murmured ashamed. She looked at him then smiled moving to ruffle his hair.

“You are definitely her son, dear lord” she chuckled with a laded smile “c’mon, put on some trainers we leave in twenty, I’m driving”

“No you are not!” they heard their mom yell from somewhere in the house.

“I have a license! What you mean?!”

“In England! I drive here; I would like to live for at least another thirty years” she seemed to get closer. Liam was laughing while Nicola was crossing her arm annoyed.

“So this is Ethan” a guy who seemed like a fifteen year old waved at him, he was wearing a baby blue long sleeve with white shorts. His dark brown hair was messy. He was eating some chips dipping them in a yellow almost orange cheese.

“Wassup’” alright, his voice sounds exactly what he expected.

“That’s Sean, we call him Jack” he pointed at the bloke that was in the line for the pizza wearing all black and sporting a bright neon green hair “he’s Irish, just like you” Tyler bumped his shoulder with his.

“How did you know-“

“It was obvious, ‘sorry, mate’? Really?”

“Oh fok off” Tyler and Ethan chuckled.

“Anyways, that red head over there, you know the one giving heart ayes at Jack with the green shirt? he’s Mark” he pointed at a fit bloke-_Mark _his names is Mark, don’t forget it. He appeared to just come back from the loo and was making his way to that Jack lad just tripping a little on his way making him laugh. That’s a loud laugh.

“Yeah, Mark is kinda in love with him” Ethan said typing something on his phone smiling afterwards.

“Jack isn’t gay tho” Tyler sigh “Poor Mark”

“That’s quite depressing” Niall commented petting Rocky, he was grateful that they were in the tables outside the place otherwise he would have to leave her outside which was impossible for him to do.

“He’s getting over it” Ethan said dismissively while reading something on his phone. He giggled and started to type something. Tyler leaned to him.

“He’s texting the love of his life” he whispered “she’s cool and all but Ethan is just gone after she came in the picture, I sometimes miss him”

“I’m neither dead nor deft y’know” he thrown a chip at Tyler startling him.

“Whatever, are ya hungry? I’m going to get something, wanna come?”

“I sure but-“

“I’ll take care of the lady here, just bring me some pepperoni” Ethan smiled at him, Rocky already sniffing him.

“Alright” he smiled at them then followed Tyler. They made their way to Jack totally cutting line. The man behind them huffed annoyed but said nothing.

“Jack, Mark, this is Niall, not _Neil_, Niall” Tyler chuckled a little.

“Hello!” Mark gave him a quick hug while Jack waved at him behind Mark. Niall froze at the sudden contact but patted the sham in the back.

“Top of the monin’ to ya” Jack said bowing a little after Mark released him.

“Top of the monin’ to ya too, sham” he reciprocated the bow “what’s craic?” his eyes just went wide in surprise causing Niall to chuckle a little.

“Fokin’ finally! Some good ol’ green blood ‘ere” he thicken his accent and hugged him taking his breath away. Why these people were so comfortable with touching so much? It made him a little uneasy.

“Oh no, now there’s two of you” Mark lamented looking at the sky pouting like a little kid.

They started talking about Ireland and where they came from, Mark and Tyler having their own conversation about a new game that was releasing this year. They ordered their food –Mark fighting Jack about him ordering pineapple and corn on his pizza claiming that was just _horrendous_. Tyler just ordered a plain cheese one and the pepperoni for Ethan. He ordered the same as Jack just to spite Mark and watch his disgusted face. It was hilarious.

When they made their way back to the table, Mark screeched when he saw Rocky almost throwing his food in order to hug the dog. Jack shook his head with a fond smile looking at him and sitting in front of Ethan. Mark sat besides Ethan to just keep petting and cooing the girl. Tyler grabbed an extra chair putting it at the end of the table leaving the seat besides Jack free for him. He smiled grateful. They all started to talk about school and late essays with full mouths and almost choking.

“I swear to God, I’m going to either kill myself or kill Ms. Ross, she believes we only have her course” Ethan took a bite of his pizza “Like, I have to do a report for Psychology and now she wants our thesis done by the end of the month, like who does that? At least is just a dra-” he started to choke his eyes watering and coughing violently; Mark handed him his water with a disgusted face and started to pat him in the back.

Wait.

“Thesis?”

“Yeah, I don’t know why she wants that, I’m barely on my fifth semester” his voice sounded strained, he drank more water.

“Semester?” they all looked at him. Realization came into Tyler’s eyes as he asked.

“How old are you?”

“I’m nineteen” Jack was now the one who started to choke.

“You seemed older” Niall looked at them confused.

“How old are you?”

“Well I’m twenty-five” Mark said rubbing his neck. Ethan finally seemed to be alright, putting the glass down.

“Twenty-two” Ethan said with a raspy voice he shook his head and then took another gulp of water. So still choking it seems.

“Same as Mark” Tyler murmured.

“I’m twenty-four” Jack moved away from him, just a little but it was noticeable. Niall felt a pound in his chest.

“Oh”

“So you are not in college yet?” Mark leaned a little. “Are you in high school?”

“You should already be in college tho” Ethan knitted his eyebrows.

“I had to repeat my junior year, something about credits”

“That suck’s”

“Yeah” why were his eyes tearing up? It was so stupid.

“So hum, do you still live with your parents I suppose?” Niall gulped and shifted a little. Why was it a big deal he was younger? He’s almost twenty anyways.

“No, I have my own flat, Rocky and meself live there”

“Wait, wait, wait” Mark seemed to be impressed “you live alone?” Niall nodded giving him a puzzled stare.

“I also have a job”

“Oh thank _God_, you are not a child after all” Ethan laughed uncomfortable. “Sorry dude, It’s just that it kinda is weird from grown men to hang out with a high schooler, especially if said kid still lives with their parents, nothing wrong with that! It’s just like is weird okay? But you seem pretty cool and you are not that young and-“

“You are rambling”

“Oh sorry”

“So you are all alone here in the states?”

“Not really? My aunt lives here and sometimes comes to see how I am doing but most of the time I’m all lonely, lonely” he played with his already cold piece tearing the bread and picking the corn.

“That’s kinda sad”

“My _God_ Tyler!” Mark snapped glaring at the tallest of the group.

“Not really sad, just quiet, and lonely” he shrugged, all of them looked at him “well yeah, it’s sad”

“But I’m sure you have the best parties, right? Like you must be really popular if you already live alone, kids like that”

“I don’t really have friends; I came in the middle of the course so everybody already had their groups” he took a sip from his lemonade. “Although I don’t really mind”

“Nonsense, you are our friend now” Jack suddenly said making him flinch a little.

“Sorry?”

“Yeah! If you want to of course” Ethan offered a bright smile.

“I don’t know” Rocky trotted to him putting her head on his lap comforting him. This is _too_ fast, he barely knew them and he really wasn’t looking for friends but like, why did he accept in the first place? Even Rocky is giving him a pity look. He really needs friends.

“Hey, like I told you, we really are weird but we are good people”

“Okay _mean_, but yeah, just be our friend” Mark smiled at him too. Jack nodded at him. ”c’moooon I know you want to” Fuck it; he already broke his rule with Liam. Liam… he seemed sad yesterday.

“That would be brilliant” he returned the smile.

“So now you have to tell us about you” Mark leaned closer to him, hands under his chin holding his head. “All the juicy stuff” he raised his eyebrows multiple times gaining a kick in the shin from Jack.

“Don’t be a weirdo” He said with fake annoyingness and then chuckled making Niall laugh too.

“I just want to know him!” he whined while rubbing his shin.

“Loren told me this place was delicious, I think they are Italian” his mom was talking about her friend and the place while exiting the car “she told me they can put whatever you want in them, isn’t that just brilliant?” Liam nodded walking a little faster so he could open the door for them.

“Mom, is just pizza”

“And a really cheap and good one” she pointed.

“Well it better be. Took us half an hour to get here” Nicola commented texting something, her boyfriend probably.

“Ye, ye, ye, just help your old auntie get to her table”

“Your Aunt you’re not old” Liam commented grabbing her bag and opening the door.

“I’m at least forty years older than you, I’m an antique” she patted him in the face with a fond smile.

“Ye, ye, we both are old, hurry kids I’m very hungry” his mother sprinted trough the door. Sometimes he wonders who really the adult is.

He waited for the ladies to pass when he heard a horde of laughter. He turned and saw a bunch of blokes laughing, he smiled at them feeling fond but got al confused when he saw a familiar dog. He looked for a blond head but he wasn’t there. He needed to know if that was really Rocky, maybe she escaped and they found her? He quickly told her sister he would be back and made his way to the table. He stood beside a guy with bright green hair; they all looked at him making him feel nervous.

“How can we help you?” a deep voice snapped him to reality. He opened his mouth but close it fidgeting. He was getting anxious, he was so stupid.

“Are you alright, dude?”

“I, that- that’s my friend’s dog” he quickly pointed at Rocky whom was making her way to him just to lick his hand.

“Friend? Niall told us he didn’t have friends” that hurt him really bad.

“Well I- we really- we aren’t-“

“Liam?” he froze, even time froze for a second.

“Nialler! Who is he? You told us you didn’t have friends” he felt Niall walk closer and stand beside him.

“I don’t, what are you doing here” he turned to face him, he crossed his arms arching an eyebrow “are you follow me now?”

“No! Of course not, I-I came with my f-family” he stutter “then I saw Rocky, a-and I thought they were stealing her”

“Well we weren’t but honestly Chica could have a little sister” Mark pointed.

“Oi, fok off, Mark, we talked ‘bout this” green hair thrown one of the chips at him.

“She’s precious! I want her” he dodged the chip.

“The lady is mine, I’ll kill ya” he turned back at Liam “really weird you came ‘ere from all places innit? Isn’t your place like an hour away?”

“Well yes, but my Mum really wanted to came here” he bitted his lip and played with his fingers.

“Oh the stalker is British” the what?

“Ethan, don’t call ‘im tha’!” green hair let out an annoyed huff. “fokin’ unbelievable”

“Isn’t weird that you Europeans came to this place? Like what were the chances two Irish and a British came to this small city” the bloke that seemed to be huge spoke so suddenly that Liam actually jumped a little. “Is just weird that we meet up”

“Tyler jus’, don’t start”

“I’m just saying, Jack, don’t you wonder?” oh green hair’s name is Jack.

“No, actually not” he analyzed Liam “are you for real wearing my jacket? Again?”

“ooooh”

“_Again_” Mark remarked. Ha.

“I, sorry, I can give it back to you” he made look like he was trying to take the jacket off before Tyler started to laugh.

“You two look cute”

“Yeah they do!” Ethan said grinning; Jack was trying to contain his laugh.

“What?”

“Anyways, our friend here was having a conversation with his stalker” Mark spoke giving a shit eating grin.

“I’m not a stalker!”

“Believe what you want” he shrugged.

“Liam, you should go to your ma’s, we talk on Monday” Niall sighted after he gave a glare at Mark.

“Oh! So he’s in your school!” Ethan shouted.

“How old is he?”

“Pardon?”

“How old are ya? You look like a thirteen year old”

“I’m seventeen”

“You are a baby!”

“Honestly guys, leave him alone” he patted Liam in the back guiding him away from the noisy group “and you should go with yer family, we talk on Monday”

“How old are they?”

“Why do you care?” he let out an exasperated sigh.

“They seem way too grown to be high schoolers”

“That’s because they aren’t, and is none of yer business” he pushed him towards the door. “lemme have me food with my friends, we talk on Monday”

“You told me you didn’t have friends”

“Things change, alright? I might want ‘em to be my friends”

“oh so you barely meet them and you are all friendly with them?”

“what’s yer problem?”

“My problem? My problem is that you had been ignoring me for weeks and when you started talking to me you acted like I was annoying you but now you have this irritating people as your friends?” he almost screamed moving his arms exaggeratedly, Niall was looking at the ground biting his bottom lip, he could see that Jack was standing “what is _your_ problem?” he pushed him. “Huh? You been shit to me” he pushed him again “I tried so hard to be your friend” Now all in the table were up looking at them. No, he didn’t need people to defend him, he didn’t need anybody. He looked straight at Liam eyes feeling angry.

“don’t fokin’ push me” he grabbed him by the jacket and smashed him to the brick column beside the door. Liam quickly put his arms in front of him and let out a whimper, it sounded like a little puppy.

“I-I’m s-sorry, d-don’t hurt m-me” he sounded like he was crying. Flashes of bruises and those stupid kids passed through his eyes making him groan and let go. “I-I’m s-sorry, won’t do it a-again”

“jus’ stop, Liam” he huffed “please go to your ma’s, I’ll come pick ye up tomorrow at seven in the mornin’, alright?”

“What?”

“Ye better be at yer door at seven, breakfast’s on me”

“I, alright, should, should I wear something different?”

“Nah, just put on somethin’ you can run on”

“What, why?”

“Oooh, so he’s not a stalker after all?” he turned and all were standing right there. Jack hit him in the arm that draws a squeak from him.

“Honestly Mark, shut the fok off”

“Rude!”


End file.
